


Five Times Castiel and Ruby Talked...And One They Didn’t

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Five Things Spn [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, Vaginal Fingering, brief allusion to dean/castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Castiel assumes that getting Ruby to leave Sam alone will be easy, that like all demons she will crumble to an angel’s will. He is wrong.





	Five Times Castiel and Ruby Talked...And One They Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

**One**

It’s strange inside this vessel. _Jimmy._ Constricting and cold. Here he has to strain to feel his Father’s love the way he does in Heaven, but he _can_ feel it and that is a blessing unto itself. He has so much to learn and so very little time to do it. He is not used to this – this linearity of time. He is more used to every second at every moment being every time. Never the future though. That is not his gift to see.

There are many tasks that he and his garrison have been imparted with. Saving Dean Winchester was only the beginning. Saving Sam does not matter and yet…and yet Castiel cannot help but sense that Dean and Sam are so intrinsically linked – their souls crying out for each other even though they cannot possibly hear – that saving Sam and saving Dean are one and the same thing.

He tried to tell this to Uriel, but Uriel only hears what he wants to. He is still not convinced that the Winchesters are the key to anything.

So it is with some surprise that he found himself telling that to the demon calling herself Ruby.

She had just walked away from Sam, her fear of angels burning brightly within her shadowed core. She was heading towards a truck, searching for an escape when Castiel stepped out in front of her.

Ruby looked him up and down, smirked, and turned away. “I’m not interested, pal.”

“Sam Winchester is not a toy.”

Ruby stopped and Castiel could almost smell her fear. He wondered if it is only demons that provoke such a reaction in this body, wondered if he was getting better at controlling his vessel or worse. But Ruby was speaking and he must not allow these new sensations to overpower him.

“Who the hell are you?” Ruby asked. Her eyes were wide, her heart beating wildly. Castiel at least recognised the desire to flee when he saw it.

“I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord.”

“And what do you want with me?” Ruby asked, surprising him. He had expected her to flee this body. Or at least try to run away. Instead she stayed.

“I do not wish you to interfere with the Winchesters.”

“You don’t _wish_ it?” Ruby laughed. “Well bully for you.”

Castiel did not understand but he knew things were not going well. “I could smite you with a single thought.”

“If you were going to, you would have,” Ruby countered, though she didn’t sound completely sure. “Besides, I’m doing the same as you. Helping.”

Castiel tilted his head. He did not believe that Ruby was helping anybody but herself. And yet when he thinks of freeing her empty vessel of this hideous soul the Heavenly Host call out to him. It was enough to give him pause, and Ruby chance to flee.

He did not follow.

**Two**

“Are you badly hurt?”

Ruby jumped and then yelped, her hand pressed against her stomach. “Don’t you people ever knock?”

Castiel lowered his head in apology. Ruby grumbled to herself as Castiel looked around the motel room she had squirreled herself away to.

“You are not with the Winchesters?” he asked, though the answer to that was obvious.

“No.” She looked as if she would say more, but then decided against it. “What do you want?”

Castiel stepped forward and then hesitated. “You were prepared to sacrifice yourself…You allowed yourself to be tortured….” Castiel struggled to find the words.

“And you’re surprised by this?” Ruby asked. There was a calculating gleam in her eyes that Castiel tried to ignore.

“It is not what I expect from demons.”

Ruby laughed humourlessly. “Yeah, well, I’m not like other demons.”

Castiel nodded and then surprised her by sitting down on the bed next to her. “I am beginning to see that things look very different on Earth to how they are perceived in Heaven.”

“Do they have First Aid kits up there?” Ruby asked. She showed him her right hand, stained with blood. “’Cause I ain’t healing as fast I’d like.”

“Of course,” Castiel replied, as if it were perfectly reasonable for a demon to be asking an angel for help.

He laid a hand upon her arm and she felt her insides being tugged forward. Before she could speak though the pain had gone and she was feeling immeasurably better.

“How did you do that?”

“I simply manipulated your true self’s healing properties.” He looked away from her then and found an interesting patch of faded wallpaper to look at instead.

“Well, thanks.” Ruby shifted her body till she was kneeling on the bed and then rested one hand on Castiel’s thigh for balance. Surprised, he turned towards her and they found their faces were inches apart. “I mean it. Thank you.” She leaned forward and Castiel’s eyes drifted towards her lips, his eyes dilated.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered. And then disappeared.

Ruby let herself fall forward on to the bed, and sighed.

**Three**

“You will not succeed.”

Ruby flinched and then slowly turned around. “Could you just, maybe, leave me alone? Okay.” She turned back to her car and opened the door but Castiel slammed it shut. She whirled around only to have him pin her to the side of the car, his hands digging into her wrists.

“You should show me some respect,” Castiel hissed. Ruby licked her lips and raised an eyebrow and then winced as Castiel let her go, pushing her against the car.

He took a few steps back and away from her, but she took two steps forward until she was standing right in front of him.

“I should show _you_ some respect? What the hell have you ever done for anybody?”

“I am not leading a Winchester to destruction.”

“Oh, really?” Ruby asked. Not for the first time Castiel wondered what it would feel like to wipe that smirk off of her face. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

“Sam is vulnerable…”

“Then why don’t you stop him?”

Castiel couldn’t look at her then, turning away to stare at the bustling high street. No one seemed to be paying them any attention and if even they were, he was no longer sure what scene they would be watching play out. The demon’s words pushed themselves under his skin. He too had wondered why his orders were not to take Sam and lock him away – away from Ruby and any of her temptations, away from anything that may turn the tide of the war. But it was not his place to question.

He wished he could remember that.

“The concerns of Heaven are not yours,” he finally said. But he couldn’t bring himself to express much conviction.

Ruby smiled. “Poor baby.” She leaned up and put her hand on Castiel’s cheek, her fingers scritching against the stubble she found there. Castiel watched her but did not move to pull away. “You really don’t know what’s coming, do you?”

Before Castiel could respond the demon was kissing him, soft kisses against the side of his mouth until Castiel found himself opening it and allowing her to press her tongue inside. It wasn’t like anything he’d felt before, though he had seen countless humans acting this way. Ruby lifted her arms up and around his neck and he haltingly began to respond, unsure why his vessel was suddenly thrumming with a heat that was clouding his mind. One of Ruby’s hands drifted down to his body’s growing erection, pushing at it through the material of his trousers. He heard himself groan as the connection between his true form and his borrowed one drifted closer and he leaned into Ruby’s hand, not caring about anything right now accept exploring these strange new sensations.

But then Ruby was pulling back and pulling her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. “Sorry, Sammy’s calling. Gotta go.” And she was disappearing back into her car as if nothing had happened. As if Castiel’s world hadn’t come close to crashing down.

Disgusted with himself he fled, seeking refuge somewhere where no human or demon would likely distract him. He had much to think about.

**Four**

“Did you do this?”

Castiel looked up from his silent contemplation of the playground and noted with apparent disinterest the tense demon before him. She was standing there with her arms crossed, obviously expecting an answer. Castiel merely looked back down at his hands.

“I’m talking to you.”

“I have no wish to speak with you, demon.”

Ruby let out a frustrated sigh. “Is this about that day at the parking lot? ‘Cause that was ages ago and we’ve got bigger things to worry about.”

“Leave.” Though softly spoken Castiel’s voice was taken up by the wind, which scattered leaves and seemed to make the very trees bend in a threatening way towards Ruby. Ruby held herself very still and carefully looked around, barely moving her head.

“Okay, that was freaky.” She took a deep breath and then looked back at the angel. “I don’t know where the Winchesters are. Do you?”

“Are you telling me that you are afraid for their safety? Or that you wish to pull Sam even further into your dark schemes?”

“Dark schemes?” Ruby laughed. “Chance would be a fine thing.” She sighed. “So you do know where they are, right?”

“Their location is of no concern of yours.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

She sat down on the park bench next to Castiel, much to his surprise. He was tempted to leave her there and seek refuge somewhere else, but part of him felt that he had been there first, so it was only right that she should be the one to leave. He tried to ignore the fact that that voice sounded very much like Dean.

“What do you want?”

Ruby shrugged and curled her feet under her, her shoulder brushing up against Castiel’s side. “What you got to give?”

“This is no laughing matter…” Castiel began, turning towards her. But Ruby was faster and pulled him into a kiss before he could stop her.

“Ruby,” he hissed and pulled her away from him. “What are you doing?”

“Where are the Winchesters?”

“If I tell you, will you leave?”

“Maybe.”

“They are being tested by one of my superiors. They shall come to no harm.”

“Okay.” Ruby stood up and Castiel tried to school his expression, but he couldn’t be certain that the demon hadn’t seen the brief flicker of disappointment. He turned his head quickly away, so didn’t see the look of triumph on Ruby’s face. Until the Winchesters got back, she had no where else she needed to be, and it was a while since she’d had any real fun.

She lowered herself onto Castiel’s lap and kissed him, her lips forming into a smile as Castiel automatically held her close.

“You’re getting good at this,” Ruby sighed. She started to work on his trousers and then her own, her heart racing as Castiel’s hands formed fists on his legs, as he tried not to show how much he wanted this, even as he pretended to himself and her that he couldn’t stop her.

Castiel let out a groan as Ruby’s hand wrapped around his body’s erection. He knew that it was only his vessel’s needs that he was satisfying, even as his head fell back and Ruby’s teeth nibbled at his neck.

He hoped it was only his vessel’s needs he was satisfying.

“Touch me,” Ruby whispered against his flesh. Not waiting for a response she took his hand in hers and directed it towards her body. Instinctively he did as she wanted, his fingers curling and dipping inside her. She rocked against them and set up a rhythm around his erection that he matched.

“Open your eyes,” she commanded and he did, even as he knew that letting her in was tantamount to treason. He could see her true form, fighting within her stolen flesh, pulsing with need and he had to close his eyes again, shield them from the sight of her even as his body reacted to her touch, the orgasm spiking through him, feeling so wrong and yet so right that he could taste the demon’s triumph, lying heavy against his tongue.

Ruby sank her head onto his shoulder, her body going limp now that she too was sated.

Moments passed and the longer they stayed like this, the more Castiel’s skin began to itch. He needed to leave. The Winchesters would need him soon; there was much work still to be done.

“This never happened.”

And he left her there, spinning whatever lie she wished. She was of no concern to him.

**Five**

“Is it because I’m a demon,” she asked. “Or because I’m a woman?”

Castiel stared at her but did not answer. Instead he looked over at Bobby Singer’s house and waited.

“Because I’ve seen the way you look at Dean,” Ruby said, conversationally. She sat down on the hood of a rusting car and hummed quietly to herself. Castiel bristled slightly but told himself that he must ignore her. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, too. And if you can do what you do with me, then…” Her words are cut short as Castiel raises a hand and flings her across the ground.

“Do not speak to me,” he hissed, eyes blazing with a righteous fury she hasn’t seen on a human face for a very long time.

“Wow,” she said, dusting herself down as she stood up. “They’ve really done a number on you, haven’t they?”

“I am an angel of the Lord. What Heaven wills…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ruby interrupted. “I get it. Your God’s little soldier.”

Castiel’s eyes drifted over to the house. It was time. He just hoped Dean would find it in his heart to forgive him. For all the betrayals.

Ruby’s eyes went wide. “Oh my, you and Dean…”

Castiel silenced her with a single thought, her throat constricting so that if she needed breath she would be dead by now. She would dearly love to know exactly how far Castiel and Dean had gone; maybe one day soon she could throw it in Dean’s face. But for now she was content to watch and wait. She had the feeling everything was going to turn out exactly as she wanted it.

Castiel let her go and began to walk with solid determination to where Sam Winchester was locked away. He had a job to do and no human nor demon was going to stop him following his orders. There was far too much at stake.

**Six**

He’ll hold them off. All of them. And he doesn’t know if he’ll shatter into a thousand pieces but he has to do this. He has faith; faith so strong it’ll snap the Archangel’s wings, crack the Earth in two, burn the eyes out of all who look on him.

And he does it alone. Sure, Chuck is there. But from the moment the glass in the kitchen window shattered Chuck is cowering under the table. And Castiel knows he has to keep Chuck safe too, that this fight is no more Chuck’s fault than any other human’s but it’s Dean he’s thinking of as he stands tall, willing this choice to be the right one. Dean and Sam. They need protection, his protection. They’ve been on their own so long that they need him. And it feels good to be needed. He knows it shouldn’t, but it does, and there’s nothing he can do about that now. The end is nigh.

So he doesn’t see it. The knife enter Ruby, sending her to oblivion. Doesn’t hear her screams of triumph or explanation or the look of disbelief that Sam doesn’t love her, not the way she loves him. That he played her even better than she played him. Doesn’t feel anything except the slow rumble of the Apocalypse, the backbeat of wings changing direction, away from him.

Because he is no longer important. Because He is free and there are no more words.  



End file.
